From my point of view
by DarthWasabi
Summary: This is a different look at Anakin Skywalker's story.


**This is something I have never done before…Non-humour! Oh Lord help us! But please I'm on my knees give it a chance. Hey you never know you might like it.**

**I don't own anything! Apart from my friends souls MHHAAAAA!…..Yes anyway….I give the first chapter of 'From my point of view'.**

Your name is Anakin Skywalker.

I watch you from the shadows.

I have, for the longest time. From the time you took your first breath, on that cold, first night of your life. To the very last time you kissed your wife good-bye, interestingly enough, that night was also a cold one and it became the first night of your new life of darkness.

As a child I saw you grow. When you were learning to walk you were just like every other little one across the galaxy. You were normal. For now. I remember when you first let go of a dusty, dirt-ridden chair; your first step was like a miracle in its self. Your second step was slightly less stable, but no less beautiful. Your mother bent down, the bottom half of her dress becoming caked with sand. She caught you, before you fell, on your fifth step. Her smile was bigger than any moon. She was the perfect mother; her love for you shone brighter then any star. She would do anything for you and your happiness, anything. Even let you go. Yes she was the perfect mother; she was the perfect choice.

I looked on, on your tenth birthday. You jumped out of bed, excitement barely contained, obvious on your young and chubby face. I listened to your voice, as it reached out to me. You yelled as you ran outside 'I'm finally at double digits!' Little did you or your mother know that this was the age where your destiny took hold of you. And it did, in a strong, vice like grip, never to let you go.

Four of the many people and objects who would some day shape your life, walked into Watto's shop three weeks later. A man and a girl. A Gungan and a droid. The man, whose long hair was half pulled back, would be your champion for the next few days. His blue eyes, at first took little notice of you. He was only set on finishing his task. Watto, your slave master, showed him out back to the junkyard. The man's long strides easily keeping up with the flying creature. The droid that would some day become one of your greatest allies in all space battles joined them. But your eyes did not follow them; they were, instead locked with beautiful brown eyes of a supposed angel.

The girl, whom you thought was an angel, made your heat skip a beat. You know you had never seen her before, yet you felt a connection with her that you could not explain. You felt like she was your best friend. You also felt something else, you didn't know what it was at the time, but I did. You felt the first strings of love. She turned away from your stare to look at her surroundings. After five minutes she still felt the stare of your eyes on her. Because of this she self-consciously swept a strand of her silk-like hair behind her ear. In the shadows I smile at this exchange, because both of you are nervous at what the other might be thinking. But this encounter will bring about happiness, joy, love and life. But also sadness, heartache, darkness and ultimately death. I frown at my dark thoughts.

The last companion of the group was an outsider to say the least. Very much like you would be once you joined the group of travellers. You and the Gungan would be the ones no one really thought of, only a select few would even talk to you both. He would be a great friend to you in the near future. He would be, for most of the time, your only companion. I remember the coldness in one of the Nubian Guards, quietly calling you both the 'cheer squad'. How wrong he would be.

After this first encounter I could sense, all you thought of was the girl. What did your feelings mean? You did not know. But you knew it was something special, unique. You kicked the sand, as you walked down the dusty street, your mind still full of unknown emotions. Until you spotted the Gungan being harassed by your not so good acquaintance; Sebulba. Sebulba had a glint in his eye that told you that the poor victim was in big trouble. You had a choice. Leave the poor creature to his doom or give the Dug his comeuppance. Of course you chose to help the long eared one. Walking faster then normal, yet calm and filled with purpose, you called out to Sebulba.

The Dug turned and faced you, his face was sneering at the sound of your voice.

'_Chess ko_, Sebulba. Careful, this one is very well connected.'

'_Tooney rana dunko, shag?'_

You shrugged at the question of what that meant.

'Connected- as in Hutt. Big time connected, this one, Sebulba.'

Your face showing nothing but confidence.

'I'd hate to see you diced before we had a chance to race again.'

At that last comment I could not help but laugh. The look on the Dug's face… it was twisted in a level of anger that I had never seen.

'_Neek me chawa! _Next time we race,_wormo_, it will be the end of you! _Uto notu wo shag! _If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you here and now!'

With that last comment the Dug hunched away cackling at himself. Hoping to get a last reaction out you. But the only reaction he got was a piecing look and the whisper of: 'Yeah, it would be a pity if you had to pay for me.' A slight shadow fell across your face, but it disappeared straight away.

After being re-introduced to the travellers, you took them to meet an old friend of yours.

Jira.

The old woman, who was like a grandmother to you, was always there to help you and your mother. From your earliest memories there was two women in your young life. Your mother and Jira. When ever your mother had to stay late and clean up the Junk shop you stayed with Jira, listening to her stories of great Jedi knights freeing slaves and saving princess from evil beings. She was the first person who planted the seed of dreams in your mind and for that you would never forget her.

Jira sent you and your friends on your way, just so you all would not get caught in the upcoming sandstorm. The man started dropping little hints that the companions had better leave. But instead you led them to your home, third hovel at the bottom level. Until the day you die you will remember the exact spot where it was. The third hovel at the bottom level. It was not a palace. During the heat of the day, the only relief was the cold air in your home. But once the two suns of Tatoonie went down the night air was like a slap on the face if you would not be careful. On some nights your mother would discover that the gas had run out or there would have been a leak. But you shook your head and smiled. Speaking softly you said

'As long as we both have each other mom, the both of us will be toasty warm'. Hmmm, such a kind boy. What happened to you, Anakin?

………………

**Well, come on you know you liked it. So why don't you let me know.**


End file.
